How To Be A Good Player
Jared gives advice on how to be a good player in D&D and to avoid being "that guy"! Synopsis People may be starting to play D&D for the first time, and people are asking how to become a better player. Jared has an idea of a few things to keep in mind. When you are playing, be involved with everything that is going on. Try not to just go along for the ride. It is OK if you are a new player. It's OK to be a passive onlooker if you want to, but it would be more fun to ask questions and be more involved. Jared advises to describe what you are doing rather than just your action. Being more descriptive puts an image in people's mind. Don't get caught up in the numbers. Make sure to describe your character. How are they reacting and feeling. It helps to explain why you are doing the things you are doing. You don't have to be in character. Some people like to be in character. Jared's biggest piece of advice when making a character is to not make the best character. Make an interesting character. You can do that, but it doesn't make the game fun. If you wanted to be as powerful as you can be, play a video game. Jared advises to make the character suck at something that can be made up for by the rest of the party. Jared's character sucks at combat. He isn't a fighter. He was a utility person. He was a treasure hunter, not a thief. He had 0 points in pickpocketing! Jared gives other ideas of how to create a character. A lot of people make their characters want money. It's fine, but is hardly original. Why does your character want money? Greed isn't interesting. Make interesting choices, not the best choices. In combat, be descriptive, like stabbing, but it would be more interesting to throw a chair or table at him. Spell casts can be used for so many things. The best moments can come from when people fail at something. Jared advises to take notes of what is going on. Write down names, towns etc. Take your own map in dungeons. Jared talks about things you shouldn't do. Don't be that guy! Everybody knows that guy! These players have the "I steal everything" mentality. Don't try to steal everything, that's every Elder Scrolls player ever. Then there is the lone wolf, who works alone and doesn't trust anyone. D&D is a co-operative game, don't be a lone wolf. If you are experienced, don't be the rules lawyer. No one wants to play with that guy. If you want to play with strict rules, play a video game. The DM can change some of the rules. It can be discusses to find a better solution, but the DM is in charge of the world. Avoid meta gaming. Don't think of it as a game, rather than a world. The DM wouldn't put a dangerous thing in this cave this early in the game! That's a video game mentality. Help the DM out whenever you can. The DM has created an adventure, and you should follow what the DM's plot is going. It ruins the fun of everyone else. Relax. It's just a game. Rules can be changed to make it more fun for everybody. Category:D&December Category:Videos